Proxies
Proxy '''or '''Proxies, are a given term for people who are possessed or under the influence of Slender Man. It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for Slender Man, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter or other social networking, and influencing victims as needed, destroying their sanity or killing them in the process. Types of Proxy These types of examples have not been confirmed but are the closest to how a certain type of proxies act or are. These examples are from the following Slender Man-based blog Encyclopedia Slenderia: # The Hallowed - Those who have been totally dominated by him and act only upon his will. Brainless, emotionless drones. Useful for attacking but otherwise useless. From my limited interactions, they just sit around in a catatonic state when he's not leading them like puppets. Standard mooks. # The Berserkers - Those who are under his control but can act on their own when he can't be arced commanding them. These are far more dangerous than the Hallowed, because they can work their way into positions of trust to further his agenda. They often think they're Agents, but they're not really. # The Sleepers - Those who are under his control but not aware. Often Runners, they come under his control when they're mind is at its weakest, during blackouts or sleep. He then uses them to attack other Runners. They are, for this reason, considerably more dangerous than Berserkers; Berserkers act like they're not under his control, but Sleepers don't know. # The Agents - Those who act for him despite not being under his control. Whatever their motivations, if they act on his behalf, then they are Agents. One of their biggest assets is that they're totally sane and retain all of their mental faculties which means they can target Runner in ways far more creative than anything that the Tall One himself can think up. # The Revenants - Those who have returned from the dead and use human vessels to stay alive. List of Known Proxies And How to Avoid Them The list of known Proxies within the Slenderverse (those whose Proxy rank may have been confirmed): Hallowed * Hallowed (EverymanHYBRID) * The Sight * Charlie Matheson Jr. Berserkers * Victor * Ellie * Xakk * Vince Wilson * Kate Sleepers None. Agents * The Order * KindVonDerRitter * New Jersey Chapter Overseer * The Anti-Body Revenants * The Collective * The Observer * DeadHead * Mr. Collector With learning that The Proxy(ies) is (are) after you using your flashlight is not a good idea. what you could do is if you hear the audio of its voice. hide in a room with your flashlight off. she/he *lets call it a she*. will run into that room. look for you and leave. do not make any sudden movements though. it will hear you and run right back in to see. wait about 15 seconds after The Proxy has left to make sure it's safe. also if you are in a dark hallway and you hear the footsteps. go to a non lit hallway and duck down to look like one of the other props in the hallway to make her run right past you. once again don't make any sudden movements. because she will hear you and run right to you. if you duck down and she runs to you. she won't usually attack you. she will usually run straight through you. not attack you and run off. but be quiet when leaving because if she is still in the hall she will hear you and run to see if you are there! Examples of Proxies One well known Proxy named "The Observer", is one of the main antagonist of the ARG series, TribeTwelve. It is unknown of what his main objective is but it seems he is great interest in Noah Maxwell, the main protagonist of the series. Since he normally likes to taunt him, observe and spy on him while he sleeps as well as hack into his account to play mind games to the point of him mocking the death of Noah's Cousin, Milo. Even though he is class as a Proxy, it is known that he also have the ability to manipulate time and space, one of the main abilities of the Slender Man. He is seen is one of the main leaders along with The Slender Man, of the hivemind-like group of proxies called "The Collective" and their main objective is to try to weaken Noah to point where they will force him to join their group or die. Not only they work with as well as for the Slender Man but There are many other members that go by different codenames like The Observer does and one of them is of the one called "The Firebrand". Unlike The Observer who wants Noah to Join the Collective. It is seen that The Firebrand has no objective but in some videos that were hacked by The Observer, it is suggested he is connected to Noah but this is proven when the Firebrand's true identity is in fact Noah from the Future. It is also been revealed that the true identity of The Observer could be Kevin, a close friend of Noah. But as of the other main Collective members identities are still unknown. In the ARG series, DarkHarvest00, the villain known as "KindVonDerRitter/KVDR/Son of The Knight" is seen to be a man who worships the Slender Man as a Higher being/God in order to become a Proxy. This is due to his obsession of the Slender Man throughout the series in which drove him to the point of insanity as well as wearing a mask similar to the Slender Man's face. It is seems he is also a member or the Leader of The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep, a cult who also worships Slender Man as God and Master, performing sacrifices and gatherings in order to please and gain audience to the Slender Man. The ultimate goal of the Cult is to be taken into a place known as the "Fourth World" where they believe Slender Man originates from, while KVDR wants to become a higher being similar to the Slender Man. The Cult is divided into chapters across America, and are most dense in the east. Their Holy City is the town in New Jersey in which the series takes place. KVDR also operates a blog and an channel based on his own name, to combat and send cryptic messages to the main protagonists of series, Chris and Alex. In the ARG series EverymanHybrid, proxies only appear in the video, Next, as they are seen wandering around in a trance-like state outside Evan's house. These are implied to be The Hallowed. Another ARG series, known as MyDarkJournal is mainly about Proxies since the main character and operator of the channel, Victor is in fact a proxy who had no choice but to serve and let the Slender Man take control of his mind as a deal to try and bring back his dead wife. In the ARG series, TalesFromTheSpidersWeb, there are masked characters (Clowny and Sage) who are most likely proxies. In the short-length Internet film, PROXY: A Slender Man Story. The main character, Vince Wilson is turned into a Proxy at the end of the film after he started to have haunted visions of the Slender Man as well as murdering his girlfriend. In the video game, Slender: The Arrival. The main protagonist of the game, Lauren encounters a hooded and masked proxy while making their way through a mining facility. Many players have speculated that this Proxy is Kate, a Victim of the Slender Man who you play as in one of the levels later in the game. While others believe it to be a unseen character named Charlie Matheson, a Boy who seem to went missing before the events of the game who might also be a Slender Man victim. This is seen when the player collects a letter entitled "Charlie Matheson Junior is missing". In the Steam version it's revealed that the Chaser is Kate and the new proxy with a decaying figure is Charlie who somehow ended up as this. Gallery Observer.png|The Observer from TribeTwelve. FirebrandJournal.jpg|Firebrand/Future Noah from TribeTwelve. KindVonDerRitter.png|KindVonDerRitter from DarkHarvest00. Victor.png|Victor from MyDarkJournal. Vince Wilson.jpg|Vince Wilson from PROXY: A Slender Man Story. Proxy.png|Kate as a Proxy from Slender: The Arrival. Charlie Matherson Jr..jpg|Charlie Matheson Jr. as a Proxy from Slender: The Arrival. The Birdman.png|The Siorai/Birdman from TJAProjects. Ellie.png|Ellie from OneHundredYardStare. Dead Proxy.png|A dead Proxy from 5zer02. Mr Collector.png|Mr. Collector from APCollection/HisCollector. Faceless Proxy.png|Faceless from APCollection/HisCollector. Xakk.gif|Xakk from 5zer02. Sage.png|Sage from TalesFromTheSpidersWeb. Clowny.jpg|Clowny from TalesFromTheSpidersWeb. Jackal.png|Shadow of The Jackal from The Dead Is Watching. The Collective.png|The Collective from TribeTwelve. The Order.png|The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep from DarkHarvest00. The Observer's Eye.jpg|Symbol of Severance. The Order Emblem.jpg|The Cult of Gorr'Rylaehotep Emblem. Proxy.jpg|A default Attire of a Proxy. Proxy Mask.jpg|A Normal/Traditional Proxy Mask. Proxy Mask 2.jpg|An Alternative Proxy Mask (but all white). Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cults Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Organizations Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Serial Killers Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighter Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Karma Houdini